Hand held transmitter-receivers are in common usage today, particularly in the field of police activity, fire activity and various utility activities. These transmitter-receivers are normally designed with a detachable rechargeable battery. Due to the inherent size limitations relative to anything that is to be hand held, these batteries have an operating limit of from about 6 to 8 hours. There have been requirements in the past wherein such a limitation as to battery size is too restrictive for the particular usage desired. Such situations are expanding, and the need for longer life batteries for use with a portable transmitter is increasing. One manner in which this need has been answered is to simply build a substantial, large housing which integrates therein a transmitter-receiver and large size batteries having lives of several days or even weeks. The manufacture of these devices is expensive, and requires a new production line since all of the elements therein differ basically from the housings for hand held portables. Accordingly, any company that wishes to use both of these items must supply themselves with two entirely separate and distinct portable radio transmitter-receivers.
The present invention provides a housing which contains and shields a hand held portable radio transmitter-receiver with the normal rechargeable battery removed therefrom. This housing is designed so as to also carry a battery or batteries which provide extended life usage so that the transmitter-receiver may be used over an extended period of time without the requirement of recharging the batteries. Additionally, there is provided a means wherein the hand held portable transmitter-receiver is also shielded so that it is protected from damage. Accordingly, any damage is usually sustained by the housing itself rather than the radio. In such cases, the housing is easily exchanged and the same radio may be replaced in the new housing. Since the housing in the present invention is easily constructed of molded parts, it, in itself, is not expensive. As a result, the present invention provides a unique supplementary portable system for use with standard hand held portable radio-transceivers.
These advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the various figures of the drawings.